TDWP - part one - Hope
by Antonia23
Summary: Life goes on. But what would you do or how far would you go when your secret love and all what matters to her is in danger..? For now a one shot... but maybe...first i want to know what you guys think


A/N: I do not own The Devil Wears Prada

Hi, first sorry for not updating my other storys but i lost all of my data on my pc. And honestly i had not the time and any desire to rewrite any ot it. Maybe in the next weeks...

second, i this is not BETA read. so please go easy on me.

and third, eng. is not my main languade.

So now, do enjoy :) and please tell me what you think of this and if you would like to read more... or what i could do better...

p.s. i suck at it to name my storys... so if someone has a idea just review or pm me...

* * *

TDWP - part one - Hope

It was a normal winter day in New York. Nothing could stop all the people to rush to or from work. It was a cold but clear day. When you would look closely you could see people try to shovel free they way from the overnight freshly fallen snow or parents who would put quickly on the hats or scarfs of their children before saying their goodbye´s just to watch as their children would go to school or bring them by themself.

And so was it a normal day for Andy too as she walked in her black knee lengh warm prada winterboots and a creme David Barry Dufflecoat which Andy still got from her time at Runway. Underneath black skinny jeans and a white sleeveless blouse with a black vest on top. Her long dark hair flys in the cold winter breeze as she walked with fast and steady steps her way along in Central Park. Her goal a big building at the corner in Central Park West and 79th Street. Just befor she arrives at the American Museum of Natural History something pure silverwhite rushes passt her and she stops in her track. Short after, two female runner pass her and not far along on their leash two irish wolf dogs. One in pure silverwhite the other in deerbrown. "_Beautiful_" she thought. The reason for her sudden stop are some flashbacks of memories caused of the colour the dogs. Memories of a certain person with the same silverwihte hair_._ She shakes her head and starts walking._ "I have to stop with this. Nothing will ever come from this. I left her."_

A few minutes later at the entrance of the museum. "Hey Andy, good to see you and earlier as allways" said a smiling handsome man with short black hair and six foot two tall. Wearing a thick grey wintercoat underneath a blue jumper and black trousers with a black and silver belt and black winterboots.

"Hey Dougie, good to see you too. And thanks for the company" Andy gives Doug big hug with her typical "_Andy_" smile.

"Oh, you know i couldn´t say no especially as i was a tid bit drunk at the time you asked."

"Oh come on, you were a lot more drunk as just a tid bit as you gracefull name it." she laughs "but what can i say. A woman has to take what she gets. But seriously, i´m really glad also because of Lily. I feel so bad."

Doug put his arm around Andy and togheter they enter the Museum. "Hey, don´t. She´s just hurt that you put Runway above us. Give her some time."

"Yeah, but why are you not so mad. It just needed a good time in our favorite pup."

"That´s true and don´t forget lots of drings too." He pause and looks playful at Andy "and because i´m just so an amazing guy."

"Yeah, that would it be. Now come on i have to do this research and you to have a eye on this newest, highly sensitive and really expensive camera. So please, don´t play with it or my boss will take it from my salary if something shoult happen to it.."

"Yes Sir " with a stiff stand in front of Andy he salutes. The corner of her mouth pull up to a tiny smile and a headshake she turns around and walks inside, not far behind her silly friend.

. . .

_Since Andy left Miranda at Paris, in between the most important week - Paris fashion week- she works now at the Mirrow. Positivly suprised when Greg, her boss, said to her after his finished phonecall, "mhh, You were her greatest disepointment and not to hire you were really foolish of me. So.." he looks straight at Andys shooked gaze takes her hand and shakes it, ".. welcome to the Mirrow. Now hush, people don´t sleep you should mean. HR will send you your contact."_

_Still speechless and stands up and just before Andy could close the door of his new boss office she hears him say, "and don´t make me regret this.", with a smal smile in the corner of is mouth._

_"Yes Boss"_

_. . .  
_

That was 6 month ago. In the six month she has written small articles about nearly everything. For example "_The garbage problem near china town"_, "_The workers and keepers of Central Park"_ who look after all the trees or plants in Central Park, the new _"Restaurant The Dehli"_ what opend near 54th street or her greatest successt so far, her article about _"abused children"_ and the lousy work of the youth office and the poor laws which doesn´t punished the offenders enough.

Todays Andy is to interview diffrent people about what they think about the future of the museum concerning the more use of thechnic alas the internet. What they think about, that more schools use the internet for their classes, like online tours about specific themes instead with a school excursion to a museum and look for example at the authentic dinosaur skeleton. What are the pros or cons for both sites and the final statement to the new era of technolagie who has already develope and what might developed more in the future. Therefore quite possible that the incoming money losses will effect the choises of the diffrent head of houses in the culture council **(AN: i made this up xD)** relating the versatility of the exhibition.

And thus Andys colleague Bratt, who is one of the photographers of the Mirrow and takes all the pictures for Andy, he had an accident and no others had time because of their own asigments, Andy had asked her friend Doug if he could come with her and play her personal photographer for the day.

. . .

Foure hours later two exhausted person sink down on a bench in the big hall under the lifelike blue whale.

"There some great pictures by, but god, my feet are killing me. I think you owe me a second `good´ time in our pup" whined Doug and stretched his legs.

"Come on don´t be so a sissy Doug or do you hear me complain."

"You can talk with your 9 month training to walk or should i say run in those murder heels? That is so an advantage for you" he makes a murders clare wich turns after seconds in a smile "and so you know, yeah i once got dressed as S_issi._"

Andy looks a little confused "what do you ..." before she can ends her line of thoughts she rolls her eyes "oh very funny. Ha ha, you now you such an ass sometimes."

"Mhhhm, but with such a cute ass." Doug conters and both laugh at they little banter.

"Doug you kn..." with a loud "ANDY!" Andy is interrupted and find herself in a double hug by two little redheads. By the force and the surprise effect on the part of the twins action, Doug scream like a frantic girl and lands a little bit shocked and embarrassing on his "cute" ass.

Similarly suprised Andy returnes the double hug with a smile and looks over the two Redheads shoulders only to brighten up her smile, to see what happend to her friend, but the deathclare coming from Doug shut up her comment waiting on her tongue.

Changing back her attantion to the twins, "woha you two. Have i missed something? Why this bone crushing hug?"

Both flushed a little bit at their outburst and her mother would be really dissepointed that they had run throu the hall and flung at someone in such a maner. But as they walked with Cara, their houssitter, and looked at all the amazing history live befor them they coudn´t stop themself as they saw Andy sitting on this bench.

"Sorry Andy..."

"we missed you ..."

"why left you mum.."

"she is so sad all the time"

"Woha woha, stop. One by one." Andy interrupts the twin speech. "And first, let me intertruce my friend here and then lets look for Cara, we don´t want for her to become a bit frantic." She indicated with a movement of the hand toward Doug.

"Hello you two" he looks at the two with a hint of a blush and stands up and offers his hand "you must be the famous Priestly twins, of which I have heard so much."

"Hello, nice to meet you" they both say simultaneously and shake his hand one after another.

"I´m Cassidy"

"I´m Caroline"

"And i´m Doug, long time friend of this charming woman, nice to meet you as well." They both look between Andy and Doug and giggle at his antics.

"Ah god, their you are. You know you shouldn´t run away " arrives Cara out of breath and reprimand the twins.

"We´re really sorry, but be just wanted to say hello to Andy here" Caroline explains.

Cara throws both a quick glance, warning them to not do this again, before she turns to Andy and Doug. "Oh, hello Andy. It´s so long that we saw us. I hope you do good?" said she with a warming smile.

"Yeah, i do great, thanks. And i think it´s 6 month now we saw us the last time. Hows your husband? How´s his intervertebral disc after accident?"

"Great great, thanks. It´s so nice that you remember. But he has to take it slow for a while. But where are my manners, I´m Cara."

"I´m Doug, nice meeting you. And thats no problem. Andy has the charm to lure one in a conversation without realizing it what happend around."

"Oh please, don´t flatter me so much in one day" Andy says sarcastic and bevor they can end in their next little banter Cassidy intervenes.

"Hey, stopp acting like ESC. " she takes the hand from Doug and pulls him to the next exhibition piece "let´s just look at all this together." **(AN: it is acronym for elementary school children not the Esc key on the keyboard *laugh*)**

And so bevor Cara or Andy can ask what PESC means, Caroline takes both of them on the Hand as well, with her in between and takes off after her sister. And so they spend the next houre togheter watch, comment or take fun pictures with diffrent exhibition to forgott how both Andy and Doug act around each other. With the twins realization that the two share a deep friendship. In summary, they have a great time, all of them, especially the twins who can´t wait to tell all of this to their mother.

"Oh, it´s so late already. What do you guys think. Dinner togheter at Pastis? On my cost?." And asked hopefully.

"That´s a really nice offer Andy but i think we must sadly decline. Caroline and Cassidy have to be ready in two hours for their fathers. He will pick them up for their weekend with him."

But two identical little redheads complain in a real childisch manner "ohhh pleeeease.." and to put much more pressure they stomp with their feet.

"Hey, you know what, just give me a call when you´re back and i make it up to you. You just have to clear it with your mother too. Deal?" offers Andy. Cara mouthed a "thank you" to Andy ,who gives a little nod, because she knows that if the twin want something they normaly would get it. Like their mother.

Both frown a short second, look at each other, like as if they would talk mentaly, before happily accept it "Deal, but only if Doug will come too."

"Sure darlings. I would love nothing more than to attend and eat with such pretty ladys as you." he talks in a light engl. accent.

With a little smile at Doug´s antics Andy gives them her new phone number and e-mail account bevor they part ways not without a last hug for both Doug and Andy.

. . .

Andy and Doug look like the three goes toward the exit. They haven´t taken even just a few steps away, as Andy observed as 3 black dressed, masked men stormed into the building, only to briefly look around. And after a few seconds searching to fix their gaze on the twins.

When Andy noticed this, her alarm bells hit in in full force.

While one of the men takes place at the exit, the other two take rapid steps to move in the direction of the twins. Both Cassidy and Carolin and also Cara haven´t noticed the whole spectacle because all three seems to have a relaxed chat about their day.

Without hesitation, Andy runs as fast as she can to the three and pulls the one of the two who just wanted to grab Cassidy, with a loud "no way!" to the floor.

Doug who had followed Andy's view also came quickly to the same realition, what andy had suspected, and had ran just with two steps behind her to the twins. He took a protectively stand in front of the three women. Cara presst the shoked readheads frim agains her body to give protection too, even through just a little. From his point of view Doug recognize as now 3 of the security personnel came running with quick steps to the scene too .

This noticed also the third man standing uncertanly just a few steps in front of Doug and the guy garding the door too, before they both fast run away without a glance at their other comrad.

"_Coward_" thinks Doug. _"abandon their comrade without as just a thought just to save their own ass."_ He turns to the women and looks with a concern glance "Hey, it is okey. Your save now." Just as he ends his sentence they hear all a loud "Oohff" followed by a grunted "you bitch, let go of me."

Forgotten about Andy in the heat of the moment, Doug turns his head to the two figures on the ground. With the guy face down and Andy on top and a tigh grip on both his arms. But than all happend as in slow motion. The guy hit his head with force backward right at Andy´s. "Ouch, fuck!" By the suprise attack she loosend her grip in which the man immediately takes advantage from. He rolls off from under Andy, stands back up and instead to run away just as his "friends" he hastily moved his right hand in his left jacket pocket, pulls out a revolver and aims at Andy.

Andy kneels on the floor with both hands and holds her bleeding nose. At the same moment as the man pulls the weapon, she looks up from the ground in the direction of the attacker.

The next moment, three things happen simultaneously. A shot falls, followed by a second and loud shouting off her name.

. . .

* * *

sooooo, what do you think?

was it good? want more?


End file.
